Presently, there are various configurations of step stools known in the art that allow individuals of a lesser height to access items and spaces that would otherwise be unreachable. A common configuration of a step stool is a platform with four legs. The step stool must be transported to the location where the user needs to access an unreachable space. This requires that there be enough surface space to place the step stool beneath the area the user is seeking to reach.
Further, step stools configured in this manner require a storage space that is at least the size of the step stool. This is not only inconvenient, but may also cause damage to walls, floors, or cabinets where the user chooses to store the step stool. These step stools also require users to grasp the stool with their hands, which is less sanitary, especially in kitchen, bathroom, and restaurant settings. Therefore, there is a need for a step stool that can be quickly stored without taking up unnecessary space and causing damage to its surroundings. There is also a need for a step stool that a user can employ without the use of his or her hands.
Current devices that foldaway into cabinets or retract therefrom are cumbersome, visible and aesthetically unpleasing, or require the use of hands. Additionally, some of these devices require the user to purchase and install a specific cabinet manufactured with the step stool. Therefore, there is a need for a concealable step stool that can be installed beneath the user's existing cabinetry.